eхтraña cιтa, ¿no?
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Midorikawa se anima e invita a Hiroto a una cita, hasta ahí todo normal. Hasta que sus tres amigos se entrometen y la vuelven una cita un tanto extraña, sin embargo, muy romántica. *Yaoi* Hiroto X Midorikawa.


Que vengo aquí con mi 9º fic! Y sin extrañar... One~Shot~

Es un pequeño Hiro~Mido. Donde Hiro es el Seme (LoL)

Espero les guste!

**ACLARACIONES:**

- Blablabla : Hablan

(_Blabla bla~_) : Pensamientos

(Blabla) : Explicaciones

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven **NO **me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Yo solo tomo a los personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro, solamente para ayudar a quitarse el estrés un poco al publico._

* * *

**Extraña Cita, ¿No?**

**(Hiroto Kiyama X Midorikawa Ryuuji)**

- ¡Ya les dije que no chicos! – Gritaba un chico de cabello rubio verdoso casi siempre sujeto en una coleta aunque ahora estaban sueltos y se apreciaba su largo (un poco más arriba de la cintura), ojos negros y piel tostada, siendo seguido por otros tres - ¡Son las 7:00 AM y ya quiero irme a tomar mi desayuno así que déjenme en paz!

- ¡Pero Mido-Chan! – Le suplicaba un platinado de ojos verde apagado y piel nívea.

- ¡QUE NO!

- ¡Midorikawa estas siendo demasiado terco! – Le regañaba un peli-azul de cabello largo (casi a la cintura y un poco más abajo) sujeto en una coleta y un mechón tapando su ojo izquierdo, ojos de color almendra rojizo.

- ¡Lo se!

- Mido-Chan… - Ahora un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

- ¡No!

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! – Gritaron los tres a la vez.

- ¿Si no que?

- ¡Se va a morir virgen y de aburrimiento! – Los otros tres restantes con un tono como "¡obviamente idiota!" – Sin contar que tú también podrías morir virgen – Agregaron con burla.

- Midorikawa, ya tienes 15, ¿No crees que con 3 años de relación y solo 10 citas está mal? – La voz de la razón, Kazemaru. El platinado y el castaño asintieron con una mirada severa – Y ni hablar de tus "besos" con el.

- ¡¿Qué me dices de ti y Endou? – El peli-azul se sonrojo levemente y se aclaro la garganta.

- Ese no es el tema… ¡Y CLARO QUE TENGO CITAS Y BESOS CON ENDOU! – Todo quedó en silencio. - ¡P-prosigamos con lo importante!

- ¡HAZLO! – Gritaron por último recurso los tres.

- Pero…

- Mido-Chan, ahora que nos estamos quedando en un campamento aquí en la Secundaría, ¡Es tu oportunidad!

- ¡Tachi-Kun tiene razón, Mido-Chan! – Apoyo el ex-capitán de Hakuren.

- ¡Bien, bien! Lo haré… - El peli-verde salió de allí con un sonrojo mientras murmuraba para si mismo palabras de aliento. – Vamos Ryuuji, tú puedes hacerlo… - Se recogió el cabello con una goma de color rojo.

Camino hasta llegar frente a un habitación la cual decía "Hiroto Kiyama & Ryuuji Midorikawa", ciertamente el compartía habitación con el peli-rojo, es por esa razón que lo había conocido mejor que nadie, sin embargo por esa misma razón era por la que se había empezado a enamorar del chico con cabello carmesí, ojos verde esmeralda y una tez tan pálida que dejaría en ridículo a la perla más blanca del mundo. Y no solo por eso se había enamorado si no que también, con mucho empeño, le había dicho un "Te quiero" el cual fue correspondido dando pasó a una relación muy linda. Suspiró para tranquilizarse pues su corazón latía a mil por hora, giró el pobo de la puerta abriéndola, encontrándose a ese chico que lograba ponerlo nervioso con tan solo…

- ¡Ah! Mido-Chan… - Sonreírle. Odiaba pero al mismo tiempo amaba la hermosa sonrisa que tenía el oji-verde. La odiaba ya que se quedaba embobado viéndola y siempre el peli-rojo tenía que… - ¿Mido-Chan? – Sacarle de las nubes. El peli-rojo leía una revista (poco interesante) de cosas triviales.

- H-Hiro-Chan… ¿P-Podemos ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad…? Como una cita… – Jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Por otra parte amaba esa sonrisa pues era pura, sincera, amorosa, cariñosa, entre otras cosas.

- ¿Hm? Claro Mido-Chan. – Dejo la revista de lado y salio, situándose a la par del verdoso.

Los dos salieron a dar una vuelta. Pasaron frente a un parque de atracciones en donde pudo divisar como el peli-rojo se quedaba muy entusiasmado viendo la enorme noria que se encontraba allí.

- Hiro-Chan, ¿Te parece subirnos a unos pocos que muchos juegos para cuando caiga la noche subirnos a la noria? – Le propuso el oji-negro, sorprendiéndose un poco por haber sonado sin una pizca de nerviosismo.

- ¿Me lees la mente Mido-Chan? Estaba a punto de proponerte lo mismo… - Midorikawa simplemente sonrió nervioso – La noria de noche se ve mucho más hermosa, más perfecta…

- Si. (_Per_) – Pensó para sus adentros Midorikawa, sintiendo como Hiroto tomaba su mano y lo guiaba a los juegos.

Montaña Rusa, los dos terminaron mareados, Hiroto apoyándose en Midorikawa y Midorikawa sosteniéndolo por la cintura con un sonrojo notable, sin embargo una necesitada visita al baño para devolver toda comida pasada por el esófago del peli-rojo, le arruino su momento. Sillas Voladoras… El quedándose afónico por tanto grito y Hiroto sordo por tocar a su lado. Autos Chocones, no pudieron manejarlo bien y… El resultado no fue nada bonito. Ya estaba atardeciendo y se subieron a todos los juegos posibles, solo quedaba un juego más que visitar para dirigirse a la noria. La espeluznante Casa de los Sustos.

- ¿Vamos Mido-Chan?

- ¡S-Si! - ¿Qué mejor día para que su trauma de niñez le atormentara? O mejor dicho ¿Qué mejor momento? Cuando era pequeño entró a una casa así y sus "amigos" le hicieron una terrible broma re-pesada que le dejo traumado de por vida.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – El peli-rojo vio como Midorikawa no estaba del todo convencido de entrar a la casa.

- ¡¿Yo, miedo? ¡C-Claro que no! – Auto convenciéndose de no tener miedo, su mano fue tomada por la de Hiroto. - ¿H-Hiro-Chan?

- Vamos. – Esa fue su única contestación.

Entraron a la casa y no era tan terrorífica como la pintaban, pero por su trauma casi moja los pantalones. Se aferraba al brazo de Hiroto mientras este sonreía con ternura, llegaron a un cuarto el cual estaba bastante iluminado, pero en unos segundos quedo en total oscuridad y se escucho un gritó desgarrador, Midorikawa por inercia se abrazo de Hiroto el cual le correspondió; momentos después Ryuuji cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Viendo la posibilidad de que era mejor que sus amigos lo vieran vestido con un tutu de ballet en medio de una manifestación de prostitutas, con tacones de 6 metros y el maquillaje corrido, ¿Era eso mejor que estarte muriendo de miedo frente tu novio? Para Midorikawa si, eso era mejor, mucho mejor. Sin embargo sintió las manos de Hiroto rodearle por la cintura apegándolo más a el, todo era mágico… Si. Mágico hasta que algún idiota se digno a prender las luces y acabarle el momento.

- Oh, se terminó. – Midorikawa podía jurar que escuchó un tono de "me jodieron el momento" en la voz de Hiroto.

- Ah… - Cayo, de nuevo, en cuenta de lo que hacía y se separo rápidamente del peli-rojo - ¡Y-Yo l-l-lo siento!

- No importa Mido-Chan. ¿Seguimos?

- Claro… - Salieron de allí, mientras que compraron unos helados. Aunque sin contar que alguien pasó corriendo botándole el helado encima a Midorikawa. - ¡I-Idiota! – No pudo divisar bien quien era pues como había pasado había desaparecido, pero podía jurar (de nuevo) que vio un cabello azulado hasta la cintura. ¡Lo juraba! – (_Kazemaru… Si me doy cuenta de que fuiste tú el que me acaba de tirar este helado. ¡TE MATÓ!_) – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues sintió la mano de Hiroto limpiarle la polera con una servilleta.

- No dejemos que este inconveniente arruine la ocasión. – Hiroto sonrió, Midorikawa simplemente asintió sonrojado.

Los dos chicos caminaron por toda la feria dirigiéndose a la noria. Ya eran las 6:45 PM y en lo que hacían fila se harían las 7:00 PM. Ya estaban por llegar a la fila cuando alguien le metió el pie a Midorikawa arrojándolo al suelo. Y tal como el otro chico, como hizo su broma desapareció, aunque Midorikawa podía jurar (por tercera vez consecutiva) que vio una piel nívea y una sonrisa maligna igual a la de su amigo Shirou Fubuki. Se levantó con la ayuda de su "amigo" y se limpio.

- (_Fubuki… Como me doy cuenta de que haz sido tú el que me hizo comerme medio piso de la feria. ¡CUELGO TU ROPA INTERIOR DE OSITOS DE LA CAMA DE GOENJI!_) – Amenazo mentalmente a su amigo de Hokkaido.

- No dejes que eso arruine el momento. ¡Vamos! – Caminaron hasta llegar a la dichosa y bendita fila. Tal y como lo planearon; a las 7:00 PM ya estaban subiendo a la noria. La noria empezó a dar vuelta, y con suerte había dejado su cubículo en el punto más alto, dado eso se detuvo.

Hiroto admiraba como se veía todas las luces de la feria y viendo como una noria, de tamaño medio, ayudaba a las estrellas a adornar el cielo. Aprovechando eso, Midorikawa admiraba en todo su esplendor a su querido paliducho novio. Esa había sido la cita más normal que habían tenido hasta que esas dos personas le empezaron a hacérsela rara.

Llevaban dos horas, ¡DOS HORAS!, allí arriba. Se acercó a la ventanilla a tratar de ver que pasaba con el chico que controlaba el juego, encontrándose solamente con un cartelito que decía "**¡Buena Suerte Mido-Chan!**" y un pequeño dibujo de "V". Podía jurar (por cuarta vez y sin falla) que ese era Tachimukai. ¡Ese portero de repuesto se las iba a pagar!

- (_Y Tachimukai… Como me baje de aquí te dejo sin cama por un mes y tendrás que dormir en la misma con Tsunami._) – Verdaderamente sus amigos lo adoraban ver sufrir.

Pronto Midorikawa empezaba a caer victima del sueño, pues no había dormido nada bien la noche pasada (gracias a los ronquidos de su amigo defensa, Kabeyama que aunque estuviera en Alaska, aún se escuchaban sus ronquidos por toda Inazuma Town), Hiroto al ver esto lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo recostar en su pecho. Midorikawa se quedó unos pocos segundos analizando la cosa.

- ¿H-Hiro…? – Sintió un suave, dulce y casto beso corto en sus labios.

- Duerme Mido-Chan. – La voz de Hiroto resonó como música en los oídos de Midorikawa, el cual sonrió y cerró los ojos.

- Ne, ne… - Le llamó.

- ¿Ah?

- Hiro-Chan. ¿Puedes darme otro para poder dormir bien…? – El peli-verde, cuando le faltaba el sueño, podía decir las cosas sin pelos en la lengua. Hiroto sonrió con ternura.

El oji-negro se incorporo quedando frente a frente; los dos unieron sus labios en un beso tranquilo el cual se fue tornando más y más demandante. ¿Podría haber sido porque Midorikawa pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Hiroto? ¿O tal vez cuando las manos de Hiroto se situaron en la cintura del peli-verde? Minutos después se separaron con la respiración cortada y sonrojados a más no poder.

Midorikawa se acostó en el regazo de su novio mientras que este acariciaba su cabello con una sonrisa, su dulce novio había caído ya en las manos de Morfeo pero el… El se quedaría a contemplarle toda la noche. Lo que no contaba era que su peli-verde novio empezaría hablando entre sueños…

- Hiro-Chan… - Quedo en silencio para dejarle proseguir – Te amo – Hiroto se sorprendió un poco pues pocas veces había escuchado a su mediocampista decir esas cosas dormido (y había que decir eso pues siempre habían dormido en la misma habitación).

- También te amo… - Susurró besando su frente dulcemente. Esa sería una larga y muy amorosa noche.

- Y… Tráeme helado. – El peli-rojo casi se cae con eso. Su novio si que era único y así lo quería.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se despertaron ya que sintieron la noria dar vuelta. ¡Por fin los bajarían! Cuando ya se encontraron abajo regresaron al campamento ganándose un regaño por parte del capitán. Midorikawa estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación junto con Hiroto cuando fue jalado por los otros jóvenes.

- ¡Mido-Chan ya vuelve Hiro-Kun! – Dijeron las tres voces, el nº 18 solo asintió con una gotita en la nuca. Los tres chicos llevaron al peli-largo a la habitación del platinado.

- ¡Wah! ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó un ansioso Tachimukai.

- Muy bien… ¡Y gracias por dejarme en la noria **toda **la noche! – Con sarcasmo.

- Dormiste muy a gusto por lo que se ve. ¿No?– Menciono con picardía Fubuki.

- ¡No! ¡Te agradezco a ti por haberme hecho comerme toda la arena del parque!

- Que mal humor… - Con tono de burla, Kazemaru.

- ¡Tú también tendrías mal humor si te hubieran tirado un helado encima!

Midorikawa estaba iracundo, ahuyentando a los otros chicos. El peli-verde regresaba a su habitación con una sonrisa, gracias a sus amigos se había animado a invitar a su novio a una cita… Una cita la cual se había convertido un tanto extraña gracias a ellos.

* * *

¿A qué quedo Cute? x3

Espero no haberles torturado~

Sayonara minna~~ Arigatou gozaimasu por sus adorables reviews **w**


End file.
